The Circus and it's Symphony
by Wicked-Laughter
Summary: YusukeXOC rated T for mild language  Before Yusuke died someone was already doing his job and no Demon liked her. She was a traitor to them all. Just so you know i really don't like keiko
1. The Death of yusuke

After being nagged at home and annoyed at school, the only place he felt the safest was at the roof tops of his high school (think it's middle school but I'm upgrading their levels :D). A place where the quiet stayed quiet and all you could see was the sky with all the amazing adventures it holds. In all truth He was bored. Bored with life and everyone in it, the only adventure he has is picking fights and running away from the one girl that would never leave him alone. Footsteps echoed in the staircase and he could guess who those feet belonged to. The door slammed opened and a furious looking girl starred daggers at his direction, almost screaming bloody murder. "Yusuke! How many times do I have to tell you! You need to go to class NOW!" He did not flinch but slowly looked in her direction and then quickly looked back to the sky. Sometimes he had these small fantasies about how he could just shut her mouth, but sadly the rooftop was fenced. Yusuke heard footsteps again and this time they sounded hard and clunky. "Hey, go hide in the corner" Yusuke said standing up. "what? Yusuke what's wrong?" "Just do it!" The door creaked open a tall girl peered though before entering the rooftop. She smiled and looked slowly to where Yusuke was standing. "Umiko" Yusuke spoke nonchalance. She stared for a while before tilting her head to the side and finally spoke. "Yusuke…..and Keiko… you can come out now little girl" Silence was all that was heard upon the rooftops before the shuffling of feet was heard. Keiko came out with her best "tough face". Keiko heard about Umiko Sasaki, the Female delinquent in their school. So many times Keiko tried to reach the troubled ones, like Yusuke, and save them but she would never cross Umiko's path. Just like Yusuke she had no group. She was a solo act and nothing would stop her from hurting people. What enraged Keiko was that she was above her in grades so as long as she got the grades the teachers never bothered her. "Keiko you have class don't you…in about five minute? You should go" Umiko said as she opened the door for Keiko. Without saying a word Keiko left as quietly as a mouse. Umiko shut the door and walked towards the fence looking past everything. "Yusuke…you need to go to class too" "as if I was just about to ditch this place….you in?" "…of course I'll meet you at the park I gotta go do some errands first."She said as she walked back inside. Yusuke always liked that this was the only girl that never annoyed him and she liked exactly what he liked, video games and fighting. What he didn't like is the way she would always stare at people, like a creepy bird outside your window. He wished he knew her when he was a child, maybe then they could have been childhood sweetheart; but he had no attachments to anyone, he wished he had none with Keiko he swears she was stalking him sometimes or maybe he was just paranoid. Sure he hates her in a way but he always had a way of protecting her like an annoying sister. He stretched and yawned before he too left the roof top.

Umiko waited, sitting on a bench starring at the arcade and it was begging her to enter. She kept reminding herself she would wait in the park like she had told Yusuke. "What's going on with him it's been an hour already." She mumbled to herself. From a distance Sirens where heard until she the flashing red lights pass the streets. Umiko got up and she felt a chill run down her spine. She had this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Yusuke" was all she said before she dashed off and followed the sirens.

People were crowded around in a circle, the ambulance screaming its bloody siren, and Umiko calmly walking towards the body

"Shit! I'm dead and she's walking right into the crowd like some creep! She could at least be sad or angry" Yusuke yelled from up High. A giggle was heard beside him.

Umiko looked up at the sky and smiled

"Can she see me? She's starring right at me!" Yusuke yelled. Another giggle was heard "stop laughing Botan! You're the grim reaper! You shouldn't laugh!"

Umiko chuckled and waved


	2. The rise of mystery

Yusuke opened and closed his mouth, as if he was a fish looking at Umiko and Botan. Umiko winked at Botan and said "put him on his proper place!" Botan chuckled nervously and twiddled her thumbs and spoke. "Well gotta go bye!" She grabbed Yusuke's hand and fly high speed on her oar. Umiko looked up in the sky in bewilderment. The last thing she heard was Yusuke yell out "Hey! Why did you have to go and do-" Umiko walked around the city wondering why Botan acted so strangely. She stopped suddenly and mumbled to herself. "Don't tell me he's going to Hell!...but why?" Feeling flustered Umiko stole some Punk's bike that just happened to cross her path and took off towards her house. She needed to find her communicator. Minutes later she jumped off the bike and traveled by tree branch to tree branch, she saw her house and she fastened her pace. Grabbing the key under the welcome mat, she jammed it in the key whole and ran to her room. She opened the drawer in her night stand and turned on her communicator and waited for the screen to show life. The screen buzzed and a light form of a body showed. Then Koenma Showed on the screen. "Well hello Umiko I didn't expect you to want a mission so soon I don't have an-" Umiko interrupted Koenma's little chit chat. "Where's Yusuke? Why did you send him to Hell?" Koenma closed his eyes and breathed in as if it pained him to hear Umiko scream. He opened his eyes and spoke in a cheery manner. "Actually he hasn't even come in yet. Shall I put you on the big screen so they can see you when they enter? Because your part in this to, always causing trouble Umiko " Umiko said nothing she knew he would put her on the screen, which felt really weird to her that only they can see a large picture of her and all she had was the small communicator. Suddenly she had the urge to pee. She made sure her communicator was left opened on her bed before she ran off to the restroom.

Plopping herself on the bed she grabbed her communicator and watched trying to figure out how much she missed.

"120 years usually" "no way!" "I said usually this is special circumstances so relax and have patience. Your heart has already started beating again, but as your soul returning you body…that's up to you"

Umiko knew what was going on now she heard about Koenma making deals to humans about the egg and the whole challenge….but still she felt like there was a catch. Being the mature one she waited quietly until someone noticed her on the screen.

"Well if that's all I gotta- Hey! Umiko! Did you die too!" Yusuke yelled as soon as he saw her face on the big screen. Koenma sighed and said "no she didn't die…she just has access to this number!" Yusuke looked bewildered and said "oh really? Hey Umiko did you call this number like a prank call or something? Found it by accident and became binky breaths bf or something?" "Yusuke if I was there myself I would kill you!" Umiko screeched and was about to say more when Koenma interrupted. "Well anyway Botan you need to take Yusuke now, time is running short"

Umiko watched Botan dragging Yusuke out with him yelling about Umiko and her supposedly prank call. When they left Koenma began to speak. "Umiko, Yusuke doesn't know that if he passes this test he will become a spirit detective I need him doing something for the second chance I'm going to give him-if he passes" Koenma waited for Umiko to speak "So basically your telling me I'm gunna have a partner now? He hardly has any spirit energy like the rest of those humans…I have only met one with higher energy" 'yes well in time all of this will be properly ordered but what I want you to be more of is an observer…just a watch full eye…like his conscience but please try not to interact especially with the ordeal he has right now. This is his problem and I have you to blame for making him skip" "seriously! It's not like I knew he was going to die! Geez….I understand…."

**Sorry this is so short! I picked the wrong time to write and I have class in the morning next time I'm picking afternoon classes! Anyway thanks for reviewing my first chapter (you know who you are and I'm sorry I forgot your name at the moment I just want to post this and go to bed)**


	3. who's kissing who now?

_Bored…..bored….BORED! _This was all Umiko could think of as she rolled off her bed and fell on the floor. "Ughhhhh" She cried out in pain. Slowly getting up she walked towards her window and opened it, moving her head out and smelling the air. "oh what I would give right now to feel that hitting against my face" Umiko whispered. "What about a second chance for the demon world? Redeem yourself and help me control this filthy race" Umiko whipped around to face her intruder and threw her hands in defense mode. "What are you doing in the human world? You are not permitted to be here! I am giving you a warning…or shall I just take you down!" Umiko screamed. The door bell rang. Umiko looked towards the sounds and back at her intruder. The intruder was gone. "Shit! How am I -" Umiko was interrupted when she heard her door swing open. She ran out her room and towards the front door with her fist ready until she saw her favorite gentleman. "Kuwabara….what's with all the noise? AND YOU BROKE MY DOOR!" Umiko screamed. Kuwabara blushed and scratched his head in embarrassment and said "well I was on my way to your house to interpret this really weird dream I had….and then I felt something cold! Like this evil raccoon presence! Are you ok?" Umiko chuckled, oh how she loved human friendship. Umiko chuckled and spoke "everything is fine it was exactly as you said.."She glared outside through her entry way "a raccoon…. Anyway I will be glad to hear about your dream and come to the kitchen when you done FIXING my door I'll be back I have to pee" "Sure thing Umiko! Don't worry! Is your tools in the same place?" "Yeah yeah"

Running to her room she locked her door and grabbed her communicator, laying on her bed she flipped it open and waited.

"Ahh Umiko, has Yusuke been acting well?" "That's not important right now!" "Actually I know" "you do!" "Well of course I do! What do you think I do all day?" "I'm sorry" "well I'm really busy as you can tell so I need to go now. Keep an eye on Yusuke" "k….bye"

Umiko walked towards her front door and looked at it carefully opening and closing it with ease. "Nice job Kuwabara!" She yelled out, though she couldn't blame him for being so handy since he is always braking down her door. Peeking out of the kitchen Kuwabara made a sheepish face and screamed out "I made us some coffee for us!"

"im tell'n ya! And you can't tell anyone about it! Ya here!" Kuwabara whispered across the table"Ok…I promise I won't tell…funny I had a similar dream" Umiko said looking in her empty coffee cup. "HE kissed you too!" "No... it was more like…he grabbed my ass….so I slapped him and he said to give him a big one on the lips…then it ended cuz I was yelling so loud in my dream I think I woke myself up" Umiko said it so fast just in case Yusuke would float by and overhear, and she was so glad that he wasn't there too but she did hope someone else would most likely do the job since she was there just to watch. Then suddenly Kuwabara started to laugh "that's soooo like him!" then he got serious"do you think this was a message?" Umiko smiled and looked straight into his eyes; she tilted her head and spoke "yes Kuwabara you were meant to be the one to wake him"

A loud scream of horror was erupted from Umiko's house

**Sorry this one is way tooooo short! I blame the Nyquil cuz I feel really sleepy and I won't be posting for the next few days cuz I won't be anywhere where there is internet access. Comment will help : )**


	4. Two down one to go!

Umiko hated Mondays especially that she had to study for her math exam that was coming up. As if to much was on her plate already, the whole thing with Yusuke's house burning and all she could do was watch and wait and to top it off with that ridiculous dream he had sent Kuwabara and herself. It took her four hours to convince him that he was the one that has to do it and hopefully he would do it or else she would have to find somebody else. "That brat Keiko" Umiko mumbled before dashing out the library.

Running around the city was a breeze, running around and looking for someone who you dislike isn't all that fun. Hours past and now she would be happy just trying to find anybody that knew him, but to no avail she found none and she couldn't even find Kuwabara and Keiko.

It was getting really dark

"Fuck it! Dam it why does it have to be me! Gahhhh!" Umiko screeched before running to Yusuke's apartment.

Running up the stairs in a hurry Umiko almost fell down them; she turned a corner and headed towards the door to find it opened already. She looked up at the sky to see Botan, Koenma, and some blue haired girl looking down at Yusuke's house and Botan mouthed out Keiko". Umiko nodded and slowly walked inside with her fist clenched.

Umiko reached his room and Keiko was crying. Yusuke raised his head and looked at Umiko. Keiko heard the movement and looked up to find Yusuke alive, She cried some more and cried on his lap. Umiko starred as so did Yusuke with something more than what was beyond both of them. Umiko left as quietly as she came without bothering Keiko. The last thing she heard before she left was Yusuke. "Hey Keiko stop crying on me now"

With Umiko outside and on the streets Both Botan and Keiko flew down beside her. "Well doesn't someone looked a little peeved. If you ask me you should have done it" Koenma said with Botan agreeing too. Umiko chuckled and said "as much as it pains me to see Keiko touch a friend of mine I wouldn't want to do that with Yusuke…and besides you said I was only to keep watch" Silence echoed the streets Before Koenma spoke again. "Very well, tomorrow Botan will inform him on being a spirit detective and the likes so she'll be there so you needn't worry about watching him" Umiko sighed and smiled "im soooo glad cuz I have an exam tomorrow! Wait….not cool I have to study and take an exam while this guy will probably skip and play around!...ok fine… well at least I have a day off I guess"

Umiko was so happy with her day she passed and was still higher then Keiko and to top it off she picked on some girls and kicked some ass. It was a great day. She even ignored the fact that Keiko followed Yusuke around in the morning.

Botan flew as fast as she could and startling a couple of birds, she jumped off her oar and landed in front of Umiko's house and knocking fiercely on the door. Umiko opened the door and saw a frantic looking Botan. She didn't say anything Botan interrupted her. "You have to help Yusuke!"

Hours past and Botan waited patiently with Umiko drinking tea while waiting for Yusuke to wake up. "I don't know why we had to take him to my house geez I was having such a perfect day" All Botan had to do was glare at Umiko to shut her up. Umiko never liked Botan's glare it always seemed like it never fit her face.

"What happened to the forest! Was it all a dream…"

Botan smiled widely and said "Yusuke's up!" While running to Umiko's room. Umiko followed and watched as Botan explained why she was in a human body. "Wait where am i?" Yusuke spoke awkwardly. "don't tell me you live here now" Umiko walked up to the bed and smiled "no Yusuke you in my bed" Botan chuckled. "What? Who…how did I get here!" Yusuke yelled out. "Umiko brought you here! She carried you all the here! She's so strong! I called her to help and I used a compass to find Goki and you! And we have one week to find them!" Botan said cheerily "you mean to gahhhhh!" -Was all that Yusuke could come up with. Then he stood up and dressed "I haven't used my spirit gun today..." Botan interrupted "I have a ring to boost up your shot! But after words you will be completely exhausted…"

Yusuke led the way to the forest while Botan and Umiko followed far behind.

Botan started to run as she heard Yusuke scream. "hurry Umiko he's in trouble!" Umiko sighed and followed. By the time they got there Goki was on the floor, dead.

Night had fallen and Yusuke was walking across the city on a stick while Umiko and Botan followed. "honestly Umiko…boys and their pride! He should have just let you carry him again" Botan said sternly. "No way! I am never letting her carry me ever again!" Yusuke yelled out. Umiko started to laugh until she saw Yusuke's compass go off. "it's Kurama!"Botan said while going behind Umiko. Umiko sighed and waited for what was going to happen. Apparently Yusuke's face looked quizzical as Kurama passed by. _There using telepathy._Umiko thought_._ Keeping her mouth shut Umiko said nothing as there eyes connected for a second. She had a feeling Yusuke was gunna have the easiest time with Kurama.

Umiko was waiting outside Yusuke's apartment the next day as she waited for Yusuke, remembering what Botan told her. _I'm going to look more information up on the mirror while you shadow Yusuke…please make sure he's safe._ Yusuke left the apartment and they walked together to the hospital.

Before the front entrance to the hospital Yusuke spoke "You know I never asked. Do you have spirit energy too? Or are you like Botan? Another grim reaper." Umiko chuckled and elbowed Yusuke as she saw Kurama waiting near the sliding doors, he stood straight and spoke. "Good you came" He walked inside and both Yusuke and Umiko walked inside, and into a room where they learned about his mother. He lead them up to the rooftop and explained his situation. "So your that fox guy I heard so much about-" Umiko was about to say more before Yusuke interrupted "why are you telling us all of this? And Umiko! You remind me I have tons of questions to ask you!" A Nurse barged in and called "Shuichi " to see his mother. Umiko and Yusuke waited on the rooftop.

Umiko and Yusuke watched as Kurama talked into the mirror. "NO!" Yusuke ran up to the mirror and asked for his life to be taken instead of Kurama's . Umiko cocked her head to the side and watched as they both got knocked out. A minute passed and Kurama got up and ran off while Botan ran into the rooftop. Yusuke got up and smiled. Umiko glared "you stupid Yusuke, next time you think before you do something like this you where about to lose you life just like the last time…geez at least I knew what we were up against..the mirror I mean…so nice…one more to go!" Umiko smiled and chuckled. Botan laughed alongside Yusuke with their victory.

**Ok! I made this a tad longer then the rest :D this one was really boring but I had to get it out there to hurry on and actually make Umiko fight!**


	5. One More Left!

Umiko laid on the rooftop of the school thinking about the next fight, she didn't know much on who Yusuke was going up against. Umiko cursed herself as she decided to always ask questions before agreeing to help with something she had no clue on. A thump was heard and Umiko looked up to see Botan on a higher level of the roof. Botan smiled at Umiko and spoke. "Where's Yusuke?" "He'll be back he went to go find food" "you don't mean he's beating up people for food do you!" Before Umiko could answer the door that led inside the school opened and out came Yusuke with two sodas and a small bag of chips. ""oh hey Botan do all assistance wears school uniforms or you just like the navy girl look?" Yusuke said as he tossed a soda to Umiko. Botan chuckled "I have to look the part if I'm going to follow you around all day" Botan jumped down and walked towards Yusuke and Umiko walked towards the linked fence starring at the clouds. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you guys! Kurama's case was reviewed by the punishment bored and Koenma released him on good behavior!" Yusuke smiled "That's great! Now all I gotta do is get back the last treasure from that monster guy…what's his name?" "Hiei and listen-" Umiko turned around and walked up to Botan. "What! I thought Koenma said he had it taken care of! That idiot! I thought he knew exactly what I was talking about!" Yusuke and Botan looked quizzically at Umiko. Umiko turned her attention at Yusuke "you best be careful…never let your guard down with him-" The door opened and Botan hid behind Yusuke as Umiko just stood where she was at, she knew who it was and she glared inwardly. Keiko walked around until she noticed Yusuke and her eyes wavered as She saw Umiko next to him, she ignored her and spoke quietly. "there you are Yusuke…Mr. Takanaka is looking for you. You're the only one who hasn't turned in your homework " Yusuke glared at Keiko and spoke angrily. "of course that fuck'n makes sense since im the only one fighting evil! Umiko just watched like it's some type of movie!" Then Botan peeked out behind Yusuke and said "He has a hard time balancing school and work….well I'll see you after school you guys! Bye!" Botan left and Umiko moved closer towards Keiko and she walked back. Yusuke got serious and whispered to Umiko "don't" "Yusuke does not have time for things such as homework so best be on you way" Umiko said almost threatening. Yusuke walked forward and tried to explain "Umiko, Botan and I have things to do after school so yeah….can you do my homework?" Keiko got angry and yelled out "well I guess that's all im good for huh!" Keiko left and Yusuke fallowed trying not to hurt her as much as he already did. Umiko sighed and laid back down on the rooftop thinking about the little fire demon Yusuke was up against.

School was over and Umiko was bored, and she was bored playing the arcade games. She decided to walk around the city when her spine grew cold. _you're missing the funniest fight ever 'where are you!' _Suddenly Umiko picked up Hiei's energy, she ran off following the energy. "dammit! Yusuke if you die on me im going to gahhhhh I have no clue!" Umiko screamed.

Night fell and Umiko was still chasing the energy when she smelt something in the air, a transformation and she knew that Hiei was now in his demon form. Umiko ran on the dock when she noticed a certain red head about to run in the building and she called out to him. "Kurama!" He turned around and gave Umiko a nod before running inside while Umiko followed.

Umiko ran in the building to see Yusuke tied in red energy and Kurama stabbed with a sword Hiei was holding. Kurama threw his own blood at Hiei and Yusuke was free from the red energy. Umiko Ran at Hiei as his hands where covering his face from the blood and kicked him hard in the chest. Hiei fell down and cough up blood. "im sorry… Yusuke this is you fight….. but I just had to do that!" Umiko said as she walked next to Botan and Keiko along with Kurama. Hiei got up and spoke "Kurama you traitor! And Umiko you filthy bitch! To think I was going to let you help me" Yusuke walked up to Hiei and yelled with anger as his energy grew. "take you problems up with me!"

**Sorry it took so long to post. Tell me if you wanna know what Umiko looks like so I can create a special deviantart just for my stories :) it's short i know i wanna get past this and on to the more entertaining stuff**


	6. The Past,somewhat

Umiko laid on her bed thinking about the conversation Yusuke had with her before he left to Genkai's little tournament for her power.

"Umiko Sasaki … that's your real name right?" "…yes…why?" "I've kinda known you since middle school but ever since now I've had so many question about you. And I hate thinking! So you have to tell me!" "of course Yusuke…" "well what about that time where I saw you on the monitor in the spirit world…no prank call I know but how do you know them?" "I have been a spirit detective for some time now…about ten years I think…" "what? So….how….how did Koenma find you? Did you die and come back or what?" "no…I have never died…i was smarter….there rebellious personality against the humans made me think twice….they said humans where pathetic…and I think there very interesting and stupidly brave….one little boy proved to me that humans are not to meant to be extinguished…but to live there life to the fullest as demons do..or should….so I left…demons where angry…they hated that someone so powerful gave into the humans…I was wanted…they tried killing me…never worked…to weak…I looked for other demons that would help against the others and there were none… Koenma took note of my actions and praised me to continue my work underground…I gave him a note that I wanted to live above ground with the humans and work against the demons who harm them..he agreed…and here I am" "so…you're a demon…and what about Hiei? Why was he so pissed at you? Did you two date!" "no we did not…he just simply hated me because I left for the humans…he once sought me out to see who was tougher…he lost…to hot headed that idiot." "haha…ok what about Kurama? You seemed like you didn't know him" "I heard rumors of him but I did not care for him at the time he was off doing his one thing…now that one is stronger…" "hmmm….ok I think I got it all down now…I'll think of more later."

* * *

**This one is really short but basically im trying to get to where I can have all the characters together and fight and drama blah blah blah! So the whole Kuwabara and Yusuke thing at Genkai's temple to fight rando is pretty much after this chapter but not in the next like the last chapter with Hiei's fight. We knew what was going to happen so I skipped it leaving the more interesting parts. Im basically going by the anime episode if you have yet to notice : )**

**Im thinking of posting the next one Sunday…..**

**Deviantart anyone? gotta know if i need to make one... comments would be nice :O**


	7. Ponder

Umiko looked at the paper held in her hand. She was confused and had no clue where to turn to.

Minutes past.

Growling slightly she crumbled the paper and left school knowing exactly what to do. Walking all the way to a certain demon's school, Umiko waited outside for class to end. Yawning Umiko stretched her arms and sat on the floor as the students walked out; watching all of them looking for that certain shade of red. A crowd of girls rushed by squealing and ranting and the last to follow the crowd slipped on Umiko's foot and fell. Umiko let out a growl and stood up extending her arm out towards the girl. "Don't just stand there take my hand already." Umiko said looking around for Kurama. She spotted him and waved with her other hand to grab his attention. Kurama smiled and walked towards Umiko as he watched the girl grab her hand and took off. Umiko tilted her head to the side and spoke. "I need to ask you about something important…. Let me walk with you home so we can talk."

Walking down the sidewalk Kurama decided to start the conversation. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Silence echoed the area before Umiko spoke softly. "how do you like it here…in the human world? I mean… you enjoy school right?...I just…. Im not sure anymore about this whole protecting the human race… I just cant stand neither race…I don't know… I see nothing here for me… humans are afraid of me and I don't even …. Never mind I just needed to vent to a fellow demon.. I should have not come over here for I have yet to know you well enough" Before Kurama could say anything Umiko jumped up into the nearest tree and took off towards her house. Kurama stood there starring up at the tree in question and chuckled.

Tuesday passed like a blur with Umiko starring out the window in her English class.

Wednesday passed and Umiko was angry.

Thursday passed and Umiko was depressed.

Friday came and Umiko decided she really needed to fight. She was completely agitated that Koenma hasn't given her a mission and was also mad that he was probably with Yusuke telling him what to do on his stupid training at Genkai's. "maybe I should go visit Genkai…it will give me a chance to at least talk to some decent people here."

Super super short! The next one will be epic long! EPIC! Ok not really just four pages at least on word! This is kinda just to put up small relationships with people before the Yukina arc starts. Basically Kurama and Umiko are still more on the "acquaintance" side and I'm not sure how friendly they are compared to Kuwabara and her. And I really need to grow the relationship between Yusuke and Umiko….so much to do.


	8. it's going to start

Umiko did not go to Genkai's temple. The whole time Yusuke was training Umiko meditated. She never left her sitting position on her bed, she never got up to eat or do anything, and she never heard anything beyond her room. Yusuke trained for three months. Umiko meditated for three months. She awoke from her meditation when she saw insects that were not from the human world. Confused at why they were here she flipped her communicator opened and waited for Koenma to pick up. Koenma's face appeared on the screen looking grim even when smiling. "Ah, Umiko! I assume you noticed the makai insects flying around the human world. Well the four saint beast are causing trouble and I'm sending Yusuke to go and stop them…what I need you to do is stay here and help Botan in case goes to worst." Umiko growled and looked away from the communicator. "are you saying you don't want me in the makai! Are you thinking I will stay there and abandon the human race?" Koenma sighed and spoke quietly. "to be honest…on several occasion I thought you would flee the human world or even destroy it…well because you are a demon…but…temptation is what every being falls for. I know you have been agitated Kurama spo-" "that sneak told you when I didn't even tell him anything!" "he was only worried about you…well he wants to make sure your not a threat to the human race." Koenma waited for more yelling but none came. Umiko sighed and looked straight at Koenma . "I understand. Please just let me go. Im just angsty to fight that's all a good kick will help clear my head." "don't let me regret this Umiko." With that being said the conversation ended. Umiko smiled and left the house to go find Yusuke.

Umiko watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped into the portal, she looked at Botan and gave her a reinsuring smile. "don't worry Botan I won't let those guys lose any limbs." Botan chuckled nervously and gave Umiko a small hug before she watched her go down the hole. By the time Umiko got there Yusuke and Kuwabara were surrounded by demons. Umiko smirked and opened her mouth. A loud scream came out washing spirit energy over the demons, causing all the demons to die and turn to dust. "YO! Umiko! You got some killer scream there! Hope you don't make that noise in bed!" Yusuke said grinning. Kuwabara rubbed his ears and spoke "my ears burn a little" Umiko was about to retort on Yusuke's comment but a voice had interrupted her. "well it seems you have enough help as it is." Umiko turned around and glared at Kurama. "You! What are you doing here!" "we are here to babysit the two humans but apparently you're here…this makes things even worse" Hiei said glaring at everyone.

**I know its short! I have no time. I feel really bad the next one will have the whole saint beast arc done and the yukina arc! I give you my word! I already have three pages done in word for the next chapter! And I wont post it till I write both arcs done!**


	9. Rancid Death

Walking down the hallway was a great bore to Umiko, she stayed in the back scratching her arms trying to think of something else. Not being able to fly in the human world and wanting to fly in the demon world make her mind spin in such a crazy manner. "that eye bat demon thing….i want one as a pet…." Umiko said to no one in particular. "of course you would say that! I swear Umiko I didn't trust Hiei but you! You didn't even help us hold the ceiling up!" Kuwabara screeched. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Umiko looked behind her and then up at the ceiling as if searching for the right answer. She cocked her head to the side and smiled, pushing past the boys. Before anyone could say anything yusuke's communicator went off and everyone's attention was turned to him. After Botan's talk on the insects she asked about Umiko and how she was acting. Right when Botan said that everyone's eyes slowly went straight toward Umiko who just stood in front of the group starring at them with big eyes and no facial expression. "she's fine Botan..been a real help." Yusuke closed the communicator. He pushed passed Umiko and Kuwabara followed. Hiei glared at Umiko and shoved passed her as Kurama starred back not blinking while speaking. "for someone who did not take participation into Hiei's actions while trying to control the human race you sure seem to be siding with his old actions now…I don't know your motive but if you side against us I will not hesitate to kill you" He too pushed passed Umiko and followed the others. After they all left in ear shot Umiko hit the wall and slid against it closing her eyes shut and smiled. 1…2…3….the smell of decay was everywhere and it was making Umiko excited, just thinking about death made her mouth water but if she couldn't control herself here and now then she wouldn't know what would happen to the detectives. _Pffffttt maybe they were right…maybe i should have just stayed in the human world….no….im stronger than this! I decided to fight for them and I will! Screw those demons who cant…that smell… no! get up! WALK AND FIND THEM! Protect them and fight for your life! _A roar erupted through the castle and Umiko smelled death in the air from a demon of giant height. She got up and ran off.

Hiei picked up his cloak and walked off after fighting the ice dragon not caring when the other three would catch up. Noticing Hiei was walking off the rest started to follow but quickly stopped after they heard fast approaching footsteps headed their way. Everyone got in a defensive stance and waited until they watched Umiko run into the room. Umiko halted right before crashing into Yusuke and smiled. "oh hey guys! How long was I gone for?" Kuwabara scrunched his face and turned around in a huff ignoring Umiko to which in her turn frowned. Yusuke on the other hand punched her in the face causing Umiko to fall to the ground. Kurama starred down Umiko as if he was ready for anything that she might throw at him. Before Umiko could say anything Yusuke yelled. "So Umiko whats up with you? Sitting around playing cards with demons?! Huh!? Yeah you go do that while we fight for the human race and risk our lives! For all I knew…you could have died trying to find us! We fought three demons already! From what Kurama told me on how you started talking about the human… I don't even know what to think about you anymore!" Umiko looked at all of them in disappointment and got up, dusting herself to buy some time. " if it helps any… I can tell you what kind of demon I am and what kind of problems I have dealing with this castle and how I want to go on a rampage and murder everyone" for a while the boys exchanged glances. "well spit it out!" Yusuke yelled. Looking straight at Yusuke Umiko tilted her head and spoke. "hmmmm well lets see…hmmmmm im a demon….im a bird demon….more along the lines….a vulture….

**long story short computer broke...had to get it repaired and it took forever! lost some stuff and im just putting this up for now to get thinks flowing again. :)**


End file.
